


Holding Hands

by Tei_Chan



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tei_Chan/pseuds/Tei_Chan
Summary: Yuto and Jinho were watching a movie when Yuto's mind descended into the gutter.  The unlikely catalyst?  Holding hands.





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is Tei_Chan. I have finally finished my second fanfiction, inspired by my own experience and an adorable picture of Yuto and Jinho. I hope you enjoy, and please give me feedback. I always appreciate it. Thank you!

            Yuto had a problem.  He was sitting on the couch in the living room of their dorm, watching a movie.

            With Jinho.

            Now, Jinho wasn’t the problem _per se_ , but he was making things worse.

            Fifteen minutes earlier, Yuto had casually placed his hand palm down on his thigh in a shy invitation.  He’d wanted to hold hands with Jinho, but didn’t want to be too obvious about it.  Jinho had seen right through him, of course, and immediately put his hand on top of Yuto’s, intertwining their fingers.  The intimacy of the simple gesture made Yuto’s chest constrict in a way he had yet to get used to.

            But then there was an unexpected development that caught Yuto off guard.  He was trying to shift his concentration back to the movie by pushing the singeing warmth of Jinho’s hand to the back of his mind.  It was just when he successfully managed to do so that Jinho started to move his hand back and forth, essentially stroking his fingers between Yuto’s.

            Heat rose in Yuto’s cheeks at the same time goosebumps erupted all over his arms.  The sensation felt wonderful, but was incredibly distracting.  The movie they were watching was a new release he had been dying to see, but all he could think about now was Jinho’s hand.

            Jinho’s hand.

            _Jinho’s hand_.

            A few minutes passed like that, and then there was a lull in the gentle stroking.  Yuto glanced down, slightly disappointed.  After a moment, Jinho shifted his hand to curl his fingers around Yuto’s index and middle fingers.

            Yuto tried to keep his expression neutral and returned his gaze to the TV.  Maybe he would be able to concentrate on the movie now that Jinho had stopped stroking his hand.  And that was actually the case for a little while.

            But then Jinho squeezed Yuto’s fingers.

            Thinking he wanted to say something, Yuto looked over at Jinho.  But Jinho was absorbed in the movie, eyes glued to the screen.  A slight frown furrowed Yuto’s brow as he turned his head back to the TV.  The frown deepened when Jinho squeezed his fingers again.

            So did the shade of red in his cheeks.

            Then, for the next several minutes, Jinho continued to squeeze Yuto’s fingers in a bizarrely rhythmical way.

            From there, Yuto’s mind swiftly descended into the gutter.  All he could focus on was the clenching and relaxing sensation of Jinho’s hand around two of his fingers.  The fantasies he’d had about taking things further with Jinho played in his mind with incredible clarity.  For the past few weeks, he’d been trying to work up the courage to ask Jinho if they could move past hasty handjobs and the occasional blowjob, but he was always too embarrassed.  And now it just seemed like Jinho was teasing him.

            Heat began to roar in Yuto’s face like an angry lion and then flooded through the rest of his body.  The constricted feeling that was in his chest earlier moved up to his throat, forcing him to part his lips to breathe through his mouth.

            With a mix of despair and mortal embarrassment, Yuto realized that he was getting hard.  He dared a peek at himself and cursed his decision that morning to stay in his sweatpants all day.  Uncomfortable, he shifted a little.

            Turns out that was a bad idea.

            And Jinho just kept on squeezing.

            Yuto endured for a while longer, biting the inside of his cheek.  But he was just getting too uncomfortable and had to do something.  After a deep breath and a quick mental pep talk, he spoke.

            “Uh, hyung?”

            Voice crack.

            Horrified, Yuto cleared his throat and tried again.

            “Hyung?”

            “Hmm?” Jinho answered while squeezing harder than ever before.  But he didn’t look over.

            Yuto was at a loss for words as another wave of arousal hit him like a freight train.  His silence spoke for him, however, and Jinho turned his head.

            “What?” he asked.

            They made eye contact briefly, then Jinho noticed Yuto’s face.  Concern was immediately apparent in Jinho’s eyes.

            “Are you okay?  Your face is so red.”

            “I—”

            “Are you sick?” Jinho interrupted.

            “Sick?” Yuto repeated.  “No.  No, it’s just, um…”

            Jinho squeezed one more time, and it was the last straw for Yuto.

            “Hyung, can you _please_ stop doing that?”

            Jinho frowned.  “Stop doing what?”

            _Squeeze_.

            Yuto snapped.

            “ _That!_ ” he said exasperatedly as he pulled his hand free from Jinho’s grip.

            He covered his face with his hands and let out a shaky breath.  Any second now he would die of embarrassment.

            “I…I’m sorry,” Jinho said in a hurt voice.

            Surprised, Yuto uncovered his face and glanced at Jinho.  He looked dejected.

            “I thought you wanted to…”

            Jinho was clearly getting the wrong idea, and Yuto immediately tried to remedy the misunderstanding.

            “No, it’s not like that, I’m just, uhh…”

            As Yuto scrambled for the right words, he absentmindedly tried to tug his shirt down to cover what was going on.  Mortified, Yuto watched Jinho’s eyes track the movement of his hand and settle on what he was desperately trying to hide.

            “Oh,” Jinho said simply.

            Oh?  _Oh?_   What was that supposed to mean?

            Yuto gave the hem of his shirt one last tug and returned to hiding his beet red face behind his hands.

            He cursed under his breath, “ _Kuso_.”

            What was he supposed to do now, get up and go take care of it?  Pretend nothing happened and suffer in silence?  What should he say?  Unable to decide, Yuto remained frozen in spot with his mind racing a mile a minute.  Vaguely, he noticed Jinho moving and hoped he was leaving.

            Yuto yelped and uncovered his face again when he realized that Jinho was, in fact, _not_ leaving, but climbing into his lap.  Jinho settled on his knees, straddling Yuto’s thighs and looking him in the eye with a strangely smug grin.  His hands came to rest on Yuto’s shoulders.

            “Wha…what are you—”

            Yuto abruptly stopped speaking when Jinho leaned in close, leaving only a few centimeters between their lips.  It wasn’t like it was the first time they were doing this, but Yuto had a feeling he would never be able to get over the embarrassment he felt when his body reacted to Jinho like this.  There was nothing to be ashamed of, but he still had trouble coming to terms with it.

            “Yuto-yah, can I kiss you?” Jinho whispered, his warm breath ghosting across Yuto’s lips.

            The air was charged with tension for a brief moment.

            “…Yes.”

            Yuto held his breath as Jinho closed the distance between their mouths.  When they made contact, he closed his eyes.  Jinho’s kisses always started off gentle and sweet before slowly progressing into something more passionate.

            But this time was different.

            Yuto made a surprised noise as Jinho’s tongue traced the seam of his lips.  Hesitantly, he opened his mouth and let Jinho take control.  A small moan followed when their tongues met and began to dance.  He wrapped his arms around Jinho’s waist and pulled him closer.

            Already considerably aroused, Yuto matched Jinho’s unexpectedly passionate pace with his own impatient one.  They took turns thrusting their tongues in each other’s mouths, too desperate to take things slow.

            Jinho sucked Yuto’s bottom lip in between his teeth and nibbled on it gently.  Yuto inhaled sharply at the feeling and then let out a sigh when Jinho pulled away.  He opened his eyes so he could take in Jinho’s flushed face, but Jinho was already planting kisses along his jaw.

            His eyes fell shut again as Jinho reached his earlobe and flicked at it with his tongue.  A

low, drawn-out moan escaped his throat when Jinho latched onto the skin behind his ear.  Needing something to hold onto, Yuto tangled one hand into Jinho’s hair and fisted the back of his sweatshirt in the other.

            Jinho gradually made his way down Yuto’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses and very light marks in his wake.  When he reached the collar of Yuto’s shirt, he pulled back.  Yuto groaned at the loss of contact and kissed Jinho on the mouth again.

            Too distracted by the kiss, Yuto didn’t even notice Jinho’s hands leaving his shoulders to grip at the hem of his shirt.  As soon as he realized what Jinho wanted, however, he broke the kiss voluntarily and yanked off his own shirt.  He threw it over Jinho’s shoulder, who giggled at his eagerness.  Yuto paused for a second to admire Jinho’s cute laugh before pulling him back in for another kiss.

            As they continued, Jinho ran his hands up Yuto’s bare sides, making him shudder.  Yuto felt Jinho smile into the kiss, and a smile threatened to tug at the corners of his lips, too.  But he was distracted by Jinho’s hands as they kept snaking up his torso.

            Suddenly, Yuto threw his head back against the couch with a gasp.  Jinho had reached his nipples and was massaging them with his thumbs.

            “Aah, hyung…” he moaned in a raspy voice.

            “Yes?” Jinho answered in a teasing tone.

            Yuto ignored his hyung’s cheeky reply in favor of concentrating on the pleasure.  His nipples were pretty sensitive on a normal day, but since he was so exceptionally aroused, they were even more sensitive.  He fidgeted underneath Jinho, not sure if he wanted him to stop or keep going.

            Jinho was relentless, however, and didn’t give Yuto much of a choice.  He just kept pinching, rubbing, and tweaking until Yuto was a panting mess with his head pressed into the back of the couch, neck muscles straining.

            Feeling slightly guilty for being so worked up while Jinho was relatively calm, Yuto decided to go for Jinho’s weak spot.  First, he forced himself to relax his rigid spine and sat up to stare into Jinho’s eyes.  Then, starting at his knees, Yuto slowly ran his hands up Jinho’s thighs.  Once he was halfway, he splayed his fingers and dug them into the soft flesh there.

            Jinho cried out immediately.

            Yuto smirked.  He was still shamelessly proud of himself for figuring out what really turned Jinho on.  And it was perfect, honestly.  He loved everything about Jinho’s thighs, and Jinho loved having his thighs worshiped.  Win-win.

            So, Yuto massaged Jinho’s thighs mercilessly.  He alternated between roughly squeezing the taut muscles, flexed from the way Jinho was sitting on his lap, and caressing them with the lightest of touches.  Jinho let out a string of whimpers and then moaned loudly when Yuto started kneading his thighs with his knuckles.

            “Yu— _aah_ —Yuto…  Enough.  Stop, stop,” Jinho murmured breathlessly.

            Yuto complied.

            “Too much?” he asked.

            Jinho took a deep breath.

            “No, it’s fine.  It’s just, I wanted to take care of you, but I can’t do that when you touch me like that.”

            It took Yuto a second to process what Jinho said.

            “Oh, hyung…you don’t have to, um…” Yuto trailed off awkwardly.

            All of a sudden, he was hyper aware of his throbbing erection, but he hadn’t meant to make Jinho feel like he had to do something about it.  That’s why he’d been trying to hide it in the first place.  Everything had just escalated so quickly and gotten out of hand.

            “Just let me take care of you, okay?” Jinho urged.

            “But what about—”

            Yuto was cut off by Jinho’s mouth crashing into his.  The passion started up right where it left off, as if there had been no break at all.

            After a few moments, Yuto felt Jinho reach down between them to pull at the waistbands of his sweatpants and underwear.  His breath hitched as the cool air hit his skin.  He pulled away from the kiss when Jinho’s fingers began teasingly brushing his pubic hair before wrapping around him and pulling him out of his pants.

            Yuto bit his lip the entire time he watched Jinho’s ministrations.  He was vaguely embarrassed at how wet he was, but it wasn’t like he could help it.  His hyung’s effect on him was just that strong.

            Jinho wasted no time in starting to stroke his hand up and down the length of Yuto’s erection, causing Yuto to close his eyes and inhale deeply.  Jinho continued without any hesitation.  He moved his hand torturously slowly, pausing for just a brief second to squeeze the head before going back down.

            It was better than nothing, of course, but Yuto wanted more.  He was desperate and didn’t know how long he could take the teasing.  After a moment, he tried to catch Jinho’s gaze.  When their eyes met, Jinho squeezed tightly, drawing a moan out of Yuto.

            “Nnngh, hyung…”

            Jinho smiled wryly.  “Yes?”

            “I, uh…I—” Yuto tried to gather his thoughts, but all he could do was gasp at the feeling of Jinho flicking his wrist.

            “You what?” Jinho asked, tone amused.

            Yuto arched away from the back of the couch.  Jinho had started thumbing at his slit.

            “Hyung, I can’t take it.  I need— _hnn_ —please…”

            Barely able to string together a coherent sentence, Yuto just gave up.  Of course, Jinho knew what he wanted to say.  And he knew exactly what he was doing to Yuto.

            “Okay, okay,” Jinho laughed, clearly enjoying himself.

            He stopped the teasing strokes and began moving his hand in earnest.  Yuto squeezed his eyes shut, then gritted his teeth.  All of the sensations occurring in his body were overwhelming.  His thighs were twitching, his abs flexing.  He wanted to move his hips so he could push himself further into Jinho’s grip, but he was trapped under Jinho’s weight.

            Without warning, Jinho went for Yuto’s nipple again with his unoccupied hand.  Yuto’s eyes flew open at the contact.  The first thing he saw was Jinho’s soft, sensual smile.  That, combined with the rough stroking of Jinho’s thumb on his nipple, drew an embarrassingly loud moan out of him.  His fingers unconsciously dug into Jinho’s thighs again.

            It was all getting to be too much.  The tension was starting to build quickly now, and Yuto didn’t know how much longer he could last.  Then again, he was surprised he’d managed to even last this long.

            After a few more seconds, Yuto knew he needed to warn Jinho.

            “ _Hyung_.  I-I’m…” he gasped out.

            Yuto could tell Jinho was trying to catch his gaze, but he was still too shy to look his hyung in the eye when he was this close.  Instead, he closed them and tilted his head back.

            Yuto moaned Jinho’s name as he came.  It was the most powerful orgasm he’d had since the first time Jinho had done this for him, and it just didn’t seem to end.  Jinho kept stroking him through his release, not stopping until Yuto’s breathing started to calm.

            When Jinho let go, Yuto slowly opened his eyes to look at him.  He was startled to see Jinho’s face so close, and then let out a surprised _mmf_ when Jinho’s lips pressed into his.  Amused at his own funny sound, Yuto had to pull away from smiling too much.  Jinho was smiling too, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

            After one last quick peck, Jinho wiggled backwards to get off of Yuto’s lap.  Yuto was both relieved and disappointed.  His legs were starting to fall asleep, but he missed the warmth of Jinho on top of him.

            “I’ll be back,” Jinho said abruptly before walking out of the living room.

            Yuto sat up a little and frowned.

            “Wait, what are you…”

            He didn’t need to finish his question when he heard the water in the bathroom running.  Jinho was probably washing off his hands.  Yuto looked down at himself and noticed he needed to wash off, too.

            And then he realized what had just happened…in the middle of the living room.

            Embarrassment made him flush an impressive shade of pink.  They were only ones in the dorm, having turned down going out with the others, but _still_.  Did they really just do what they did?

            Jinho came out of the bathroom, a small, unfazed smile on his swollen lips, and a damp washcloth in his hand.  He walked over and tossed Yuto the washcloth, who used it with burning cheeks.  Yuto quickly rearranged himself, yanked up his sweatpants, and then stood up from the couch.  He picked up his shirt from the floor and put it back on.  Then he hurried into his room and tossed the dirty washcloth into his hamper.  He’d deal with it later.

            When he returned to the living room, he was mildly surprised to see Jinho sitting on the couch, remote in hand, as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.  Yuto glanced at the TV.  Jinho was going through the scene selection on the DVD, trying to find where they were before things were interrupted.

            Feeling incredibly awkward, Yuto remained standing off to the side of the couch.  He didn’t know what to say or do.  Jinho looked over.

            “What’s up?” he asked.

            “I…  Hyung.  Aren’t you—don’t you want me to, um…?”

            Yuto was too embarrassed to say it directly, but he’d assumed that Jinho would want him to return the favor.

            “Huh?  Oh.  You don’t have to,” Jinho reassured.  “I’ll be fine.”

            Without meeting Jinho’s gaze, Yuto mumbled, “But I want to…”

            Jinho laughed softly at Yuto’s remark.

            “Well, I’m not going to say no,” Jinho said, still laughing.

            He tossed the remote onto the cushion next to him and stood up.  Yuto didn’t move, but let Jinho come to him and wrap his arms around his neck.  He wanted to look at Jinho’s pretty pink lips for a little while, but Jinho was already yanking him down for a kiss.  Yuto’s own lips were a little tender from making out earlier, but he didn’t mind it in the slightest.

            A few seconds into the kiss, Yuto suddenly remembered that they were _still_ in the living room.  Anxiety about being caught began to build up in him to the point that he stopped being responsive to Jinho’s kissing.  Confused at the sudden change, Jinho pulled away and searched Yuto’s face.

            “What’s wrong?”

            “It’s just…can we go to your room, please?” Yuto asked.

            Jinho brow furrowed momentarily.  Then a small smile followed.

            “What, are you getting shy now?” Jinho giggled.

            Yuto frowned.  He didn’t like getting teased.

            “After what we just did?” Jinho pressed.

            “Hyung…” Yuto whined.

            “I’m just teasing you.”  Jinho placed his hand on Yuto’s cheek and smiled.

            Yuto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to convince his face to return to a normal color.  He reopened them when Jinho’s hand fell away.  Then he watched Jinho turn around to head toward his bedroom.

            “Let’s go,” he called over his shoulder.

            Yuto didn’t hesitate.  He eagerly followed Jinho into his bedroom and made sure to shut the door behind them.  They began kissing again.  Without breaking apart, Yuto guided them over to the bed.

            They paused long enough for Jinho to pull off his sweatshirt, and then they toppled onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.  Yuto kissed his way down Jinho’s body, starting at his pink lips.  He paused to give his nipples some attention, then continued.  He briefly dipped his tongue into his navel, making Jinho giggle.  Yuto smiled for a second before kissing all the way down to the light dusting of hair on Jinho’s soft lower belly.

            Eventually, he reached the waistband of Jinho’s pants.  Not wanting to waste any more time, Yuto roughly tugged at Jinho’s pants and underwear.  Jinho lifted his hips so Yuto could yank them off and pitch them on the ground. 

            As soon as everything was out of the way, Yuto decided to focus on Jinho’s thighs again.  He splayed his fingers on one and kissed his way up the other.  When he found a particularly good spot on Jinho’s soft inner thigh, he bit down none too gently.  A breathy gasp immediately followed.  Still biting down, Yuto began to suck.  Usually they avoided marks, for obvious reasons, but Yuto thought a hickey this high up on the inner thigh should be fine.

            Jinho didn’t seem to mind either, judging by the hand that roughly gripped Yuto’s hair.  Slowly, that hand started pulling, guiding Yuto further up to where Jinho wanted him.  Yuto obliged.  He scooted further up the bed and grasped Jinho’s erection.  He brought his lips to the tip, but paused to look up at his hyung’s face just before making contact.

            Jinho’s face was pink from arousal and his eyes hooded as he gazed at Yuto.  He was biting his lip in anticipation.  Unable to refuse such an erotic expression, Yuto stopped teasing.  He pressed a chaste kiss to the tip and then opened his mouth to take in the head.  The grip of Jinho’s hand in his hair tightened as he began to suck and bob his head up and down.

            Yuto used the saliva that was trickling down Jinho’s shaft as lubricant to twist and squeeze his hand around what his mouth couldn’t reach.  The action had Jinho moaning a few choice curse words.  Although he wasn’t too experienced, Yuto decided to push himself a little bit.  He removed the hand that was around the base of Jinho’s erection and placed it on Jinho’s hip instead.  Then he took a deep breath through his nose and sunk down slowly.  Concentrating on not gagging, he went down until his nose brushed against Jinho’s pubic hair.

            Yuto let his mind wander for a moment.  As tears began to form in the corners of his eyes, he asked himself how the hell they had gotten here when they were supposed to be watching a movie he’d been dying to see.  Then he remembered Jinho squeezing his fingers in a way that had made him think of fingering—something they hadn’t tried yet.

            Something he really, _really_ wanted to try.

            The urge to swallow momentarily distracted Yuto, and he swallowed difficultly around Jinho’s length.

            “Oh, God, _Yuto!_ ” Jinho groaned loudly.

            Yuto slowly pulled back until Jinho’s erection came out with a soft pop.  He rested his head against Jinho’s hip and took a few ragged breaths.  Jinho softly stroked his hair as his breathing calmed.

            “Are you okay?” he asked quietly.

            “Yeah…” Yuto answered in a raspy voice.

            “You don’t have to do that, you know,” Jinho said.

            Yuto lifted his head to look up at Jinho.  “No, I just—”

            “I mean, it feels amazing, but if it hurts you…”

            “It’s not that, I—”

            “Really, it’s fine.  I want you to do what makes you feel good too, okay?  I don’t—”

            “Hyung!” Yuto interrupted.  “It’s not like that!”

            Jinho seemed taken aback at the sudden outburst.

            “I just…”  Yuto sighed before saying in a rush, “I just can’t stop thinking about fingering you and I really want to try it and I’m scared you’ll say no but I can’t stand it anymore and I want to know what you think.”

            “…O-oh.”

            Again with the _oh_ , Yuto thought.  Embarrassed, he buried his face back into Jinho’s hip.  He’d practiced this conversation so many times in his head, but this was _not_ how it was supposed to go.  An embarrassing confession right after deep-throating was not one of the situations he’d foreseen.  Surprisingly.

            Dejected, he was about to say “never mind,” but Jinho spoke first.

            “I didn’t want to push you, so I never said anything, but…I’ve wanted your stupid, long fingers inside me for months now.”

            Yuto’s head snapped back up at warp speed.  He stared at Jinho’s face with his mouth hanging open in shock.

            “What?” he squeaked.

            Jinho averted his eyes, suddenly shy.  “You heard me…”

            Yuto felt like he was a step behind in processing what was going on.  Did Jinho just…was that a _yes_?

            “Come here,” Jinho said.

            Slightly confused, Yuto crawled up the bed.  Jinho grabbed Yuto’s right hand without warning and brought it to his mouth.  He pressed a kiss to his palm, making Yuto’s face burn.  Then Yuto felt Jinho’s tongue lick a line from the middle of his palm all the way up his index finger.  The feeling gave him goosebumps.  The two made eye contact for a brief moment before Jinho closed his eyes.

            Yuto held his breath as Jinho took his index and middle fingers into his mouth.  He almost swore when Jinho started skillfully licking around and in between his fingers.  The sight of Jinho’s small hands holding on to his as he sucked on his fingers was almost too much.

            Yuto couldn’t help but wonder if this was even happening.  It felt like an extremely vivid wet dream.  But the reality of the situation hit him when Jinho pulled his fingers out of his mouth and stared at him with a desperate look in his eyes.

            “God, please just hurry,” Jinho said while lifting his hips.

            Determined, Yuto scooted back down the bed for a better view of things.  But then he froze, recalling his lack of experience.  He didn’t know how to do this properly.  What was he supposed to do?

            “It’s okay,” Jinho murmured gently.  “Just start with one and go slow.”

            “O-okay.  Yeah.”

            The uncertainty must have still shown on Yuto’s face because Jinho grabbed his wrist and guided his hand to where it needed to be.  Yuto had to swallow past the lump in his throat when his fingertip brushed against the little pucker.

            “Can—can I, uh, you know…” he asked vaguely.

            “Yes,” Jinho answered.  “ _Please_.”

            Yuto bit his lip and began to slowly push his finger into Jinho.  He quickly realized that none of his fantasies or wet dreams came close to what it actually felt like.  It was so… _hot_.  And tight.  Before he knew it, his finger was all the way in to the third knuckle.

            He glanced at Jinho’s face to see if everything was okay, but his eyes were closed.  A satisfied sigh escaped his lips, so Yuto assumed he was doing okay.  Ever so carefully, he started pulling his finger back out until just the tip was inside.  Then he pushed back in.  He watched his finger disappear inside of Jinho in a daze.  The choked moan Jinho let out made the blood roar in Yuto’s ears.  This was the most intimate they had ever been, and it was dizzying.

            After a few more torturously slow thrusts of his finger, Yuto began to pick up the pace.  He also experimented a bit, crooking his finger and twirling it in a circular motion inside of Jinho.  The experimenting paid off, judging by the sounds Jinho was making.

            A couple minutes later, Jinho gave Yuto the okay to put in a second finger.  Yuto complied, doing so just as carefully as he did the first one.  Then he continued to explore, crooking, twisting, and scissoring his fingers.  The hot, tight feeling was incredibly arousing.

            Suddenly, Jinho moaned loudly.  Yuto stopped moving his fingers and looked up.

            “Right there!” Jinho cried.

            Yuto immediately continued where he left off.  He pressed into the spot that seemed to set Jinho off.  A gasp confirmed that he had found Jinho’s prostate.  So Yuto began massaging that area, rubbing the tips of his fingers against it.  Up and down.  Left and right.  In circles.

            Jinho was a panting mess; Yuto had never seen him so wrecked.  His eyes were squeezed shut, eyebrows drawn together, mouth open.  Yuto’s gaze kept returning to Jinho’s swollen, pink lips, but he never stopped focusing on moving his fingers.

            Without thinking much of it, he grabbed onto Jinho’s thigh as he continued.  Then his fingers dug into the soft skin, making Jinho cry out.

            Oh, right.  Jinho’s weak spot.

            Yuto bent down to press his mouth against Jinho’s thigh.  He left soft kisses and little marks all over before using his unoccupied hand to spread Jinho’s legs even further.  Then he kissed his way to the tendon in the crook between Jinho’s thigh and crotch.  After a gentle peck, Yuto began to suck there.

            Jinho gasped and then exhaled a moan.

            Yuto kept sucking and massaging Jinho’s prostate in tandem.  It took quite a bit of concentration, but the pretty sounds Jinho was making were worth it.  Yuto had never heard him be so vocal; almost every exhale was a moan.

            Soon, he would stop torturing his hyung and give his attention back to Jinho’s neglected erection, but he was enjoying himself too much.  Fingering had been on his mind for so long, and he wanted to make full use of the opportunity.  Then again, it sounded like Jinho was nearing his wit’s end.  It would be cruel to—

            “ _Yuto-yah!_ ”

            Jinho suddenly cried Yuto’s name.  Surprised, Yuto stopped sucking and lifted his head to look at Jinho.  Much to his dismay, Jinho was coming…without his erection being touched.  In shock, Yuto unintentionally stopped moving his fingers inside of Jinho.

            “ _Don’t stop!_ ” Jinho nearly screamed.

            Immediately, Yuto resumed massaging Jinho’s prostate.  He watched in awe as Jinho kept orgasming.  His hyung was so…beautiful.

            Jinho’s had an arm over his eyes, but what Yuto could see of his face was bright red.  The muscles in his jaw were clenching, and a vein was visibly throbbing on his neck.  His chest was heaving up and down as he breathed heavily through his mouth.  He was desperately holding onto the sheets with a fist, and his thighs were twitching.

            And his orgasm just kept going.

            Yuto’s eyes raked over the come that streaked Jinho’s stomach and chest.  He was a pleasant mix of shocked and impressed.  And not a little proud of himself.

            Eventually, Jinho’s breathing began to calm down.  The twitching of his thighs got worse, so Yuto decided to stop.  Slowly and carefully he pulled his fingers out of Jinho, who groaned at the sensation.

            Slightly wary, Yuto glanced at Jinho’s face.  He was still covering his eyes with his arm, but after a few moments, he removed it and made eye contact.  Yuto felt himself blush.  His hyung’s post-orgasm face both enthralled him and made him feel embarrassed.

            “So that, uh…”  Yuto cleared his throat before continuing, “That can happen?”

            “Yeah, that can happen,” Jinho giggled.

            Yuto smiled shyly.

            “I’ve been trying to do it myself for a while, but I just can’t.  My fingers are too short, and it’s just not the same.  So like I said, I’ve wanted your stupid, long f…Yuto?”

            Yuto snapped out of the daze he’d suddenly found himself in.  Vivid images of Jinho fingering himself had flooded his mind and practically knocked the wind out of him.

            “Y-yeah?” he croaked.

            “Are you okay?”

            “Yeah.  I’m okay.”

            “Okay…”  Jinho didn’t sound convinced.  “Come here.”

            Without saying anything, Yuto lay down next to Jinho.  He was still too embarrassed to look Jinho in the eye, so he buried his face into Jinho’s chest.

            Yuto could feel Jinho kiss the top of his head.

            “Yuto-yah.  I love you,” Jinho whispered.

            Yuto tried not to groan in his mortal embarrassment.  Any more of this, and he would be dead.

            “…I love you, too,” he mumbled into Jinho’s chest.

            Well, he didn’t die.  But still.

            Jinho laughed quietly at his response, and Yuto couldn’t help but smile.

            A minute passed, the two of them cuddling silently.  But then Yuto had to say something.

            “Hyung?”

            “Hmm?” Jinho sounded sleepy already.

            “…I’m hard again.”


End file.
